


Welcome Home

by Tododorky



Series: the smut files [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, fluff all over its a surplus of soft, tenderful smut, viktor tops wow, with a side of SIN, yuuri embarasses himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: Yuuri wakes up to find Viktor at his side and intends on giving Viktor a proper warm welcome back.





	Welcome Home

“Don’t you think it’s a little too early for something like this, Yuuri?”

“I’m not the one who woke up hard as a rock and figured rutting against my leg wouldn’t wake me up.”

“….sorry about that.”

Yuuri held Viktor by the back of his neck and pulled him down for slow, chaste kisses that caught Viktor’s lip between his teeth again and again.

“Don’t be.“

The room was quiet and filled with a soft, dim glow of morning light streaming in from the windows, but slowly was becoming filled with huffs of hot breath and mumbled desire between pressed lips, grasping for exposed skin and the occasional shift between the pillowy sheets. Viktor muttered something against Yuuri’s neck, keeping his head there as he slowly pressed his cock into Yuuri’s entrance. The burn Yuuri felt was amazing and had him grabbing at Viktor’s back and their bodies against one another, chest-to-chest. The younger skater gasped into Viktor’s ear, “It’s been a while, hasn’t it Vitya?”

 

“So tight, Yuuri, I want to fill you..” Viktor’s body trembled with want, panting heavily to clear his mind and prevent himself from ravaging Yuuri all at once.

“I want your thick cock in me, please don’t make me wait for it..” Yuuri rested his head against Viktor’s, rolling his hips slowly. “You missed this too, haven’t you? You missed this - having me all to yourself like this, under you and needing you - I’m making such a mess on your stomach,” Yuuri bit his lip as he looked down between them, his length rubbing against his fiance’s stomach and spreading precum over his skin with each thrust.

Viktor was feeling something close to vertigo, he was so turned on and hid his face against Yuuri’s shoulder. “I-I don’t want - Yuuri have mercy on me..” The older man sobbed and shakily rolled his hips into Yuuri more and more, busying himself to make sure he didn’t go too fast.

“All of me at your disposal, for you and only you to see,” Yuuri guided Viktor’s free hand to stroke across his chest, “to touch,” Yuuri sat up to drag his lips under Viktor’s jaw, biting at the skin there, “to ruin..”

And that was all it took.

Viktor thrusted deeply into Yuuri, burying his length inside him and causing Yuuri’s body to arch upwards off the bed in a gasp at the sudden fullness. “Ooh yes! Vitya you’re in me so deep..!” Yuuri cried out and quickly kissed Viktor again and again - Viktor wasn’t going any faster though.

“As much as I love making you scream, dearest,” Yuuri watched as Viktor calmy wrap the younger man’s legs around his waist and took one of Yuuri’s hands in his. “Let’s take it down just a notch, yes?”

Yuuri hid his face behind his hands and flopped his head back against the bed. “Was I too loud again?”

“No, of course not, but I’m not awake enough to thoroughly ravish you until we’re certain you’re having my children.” He giggled and rubbed at Yuuri’s sides soothingly. "And it’s as you said,” Viktor brushed his fingers through his fiance’s hair and coaxing Yuuri into a calm, heavy high with slow hot kisses. “I’ve missed having you like this.”

Yuuri chased after Viktor’s lips the instant he tried to pull away and locked his legs around the older man’s hips.

“I want to see you, Yuuri, let me go already,” Viktor gasped into the kiss with a smile, tilting his head to free his hair from Yuuri’s grasp. It only tightened the more Viktor struggled.

“Tough. Look at me all you want later, I missed you,” and Yuuri silenced his fiance with another hungry, heated kiss.

Viktor still held Yuuri’s hand and gripped it tightly, placing it just next to Yuuri’s head against a pillow. With his other hand holding Yuuri by his hip, pulling out halfway and thrusting back in.

With the new slowed pace, Yuuri could feel each push and pull inside him, his eyes fluttered shut and teeth dug into his lip at the sensation.

Viktor placed a quick kiss just under one of Yuuri’s eyes and slipping another wanting moan out of his fiance. “Is this good, Yuuri? Should I go faster?”

“N-no, it’s good..” Yuuri said and felt up Viktor’s back in a weak scramble to hold him closer. “So perfect, just like this, Vitya make me cum..”

“You and your mouth will end me someday, really,” Viktor groaned against his fiance’s shoulder before biting lightly at his collar bone, getting Yuuri’s back to arch again as he thrusted into him slow and deep.

After a few more well aimed thrusts, Yuuri was climaxing and wrapping his arms around Viktor’s shoulders to pull him in for a kiss.

“Now you’ve made a mess on me.” Viktor smirked and Yuuri hid his face against Viktor’s shoulder.

“Hurry up and finish too,” Yuuri kicked at Viktor’s lowerback with his heel, and soon the older man began to thrust into Yuuri again and again, thrusting in deeply when Viktor finally came and filled Yuuri with his own hot release.

“Welcome home, Viktor.”

“I’m glad to be back - to you, my life, my everything,” Viktor mumbled against Yuuri’s neck, up to his cheek with quick kisses and getting a contented sigh from below him.


End file.
